Various types of movable barrier operators are known. One such type of movable barrier operator is a swinging gate, which swings either horizontally or vertically (known for example as a California door), that is operated using a linear actuator. The linear actuator operates by extending and contracting its length, sometimes via an extending/retracting arm, to move the barrier. The movable barrier for such operators pivot about a pivot point during movement. As the linear actuator creates a rotational movement of the movable barrier when the linear actuator extends or contracts, and the linear actuator pivots about its own second pivot point during operation. The linear actuator or its extending/retracting arm is connected pivotally to the movable barrier to exert a force on and to move the barrier. The fixed pivot points for the movable barrier and the linear actuator each have a fixed distance to a third fixed point. Typically, this third fixed point is at a perpendicular intersection of lines drawn through the fixed pivot point for the movable barrier operator and the fixed pivot point for the linear actuator and may be, for example, a post supporting the movable barrier operator and barrier.
Often, the linear actuator operates at primarily a constant speed. If the ratio of the distance between the movable barrier pivot point to the fixed point and the linear actuator pivot point to the fixed point is about 1:1, the movable barrier moves at about a constant speed. The movable barrier speed, however, can vary over its travel distance when this ratio is not about 1:1. For example, physical restraints in setting up the movable barrier system can result in these ratios varying significantly from 1:1 ratio thereby causing significant speed variations in the barrier movement over its travel distance. For instance, if the linear actuator operates at a constant speed, the movable barrier's speed may vary from a faster speed at a closed position to a slower speed at an open position based on the system's physical arrangement. Accordingly, these varying barrier speeds when moving from a first position to a second position, such as moving from an open position to a closed position or vice versa, can result in a widely varying user perception of the operation of the system. For instance, movement of the movable barrier may be considered by the user to be too slow during certain portions of the barrier's travel.